


Put Your Ear To The Speaker

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Google is it gay to watch your male roommate have sex on camera, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Roope Hintz does not pay rent in Sebastian’s head, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: Sebastian is just looking for some tape from practice. He does not find practice tape.





	Put Your Ear To The Speaker

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fallout Boy “XO”
> 
> Thanks Jaque for putting the idea in my head.
> 
> Standard RPF disclaimer applies: not real, no offence, just for fun

He doesn’t mean to find it. It’s just that he’s poking through Teuvo’s google drive looking for some tape they shot over the summer training back home in Finland and Teuvo has a lot of things on his google drive. There’s one file he finds that hasn’t had the name changed from when it was uploaded so he thinks it’s probably that one.

So he clicks on it. And well, it’s not an arena. It is very much not an arena not a rink not anything like that. It’s a bedroom, a big expansive bedroom with floor to ceilings windows that are obviously well above ground level. And there’s a man lying on his back on the bed and he props himself up on his elbows and looks off screen. The quality isn’t great, like it was shot on a webcam or something. So Teuvo’s into amateur porn, ok, uh cool. And Sebastian should close the window because he was looking for something and it wasn’t porn so... But he doesn’t because as he reaches to close the window, the man on the bed speaks, “Teukka.”

What the fuck.

Because that is undeniably Teuvo, who steps into the frame fully dressed, who tilts his chin at the man on the bed in just his underwear, who pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside, fingers teasing at the button of his jeans.

And Sebastian’s not gay, whatever happened after the World Juniors doesn’t count, Roope’s always been prettier than any girl, too pretty for his own good. So whatever, he’s not gay.

“Take them off.”, the man on screen commands and Sebastian’s gaze snaps back to the tablet he’s holding and Sebastian has heard that voice before, in interviews when he was young and NHL hockey was the dream. 

What the fuck.

Teuvo grins at Kimmo, fucking Kimmo, and unbuttons his jeans, pushing them down and kicking them off. The underwear comes next, fingers hooked under the waist band of his boxer briefs tugging them down and it’s only then that Sebastian becomes vaguely aware of how fucking hard he is in his jeans, one hand slipping down to adjust himself and he sighs quietly. Kimmo on the camera speaks again, “Come here.” He pulls his hand away fast, trying not to linger on how good it feels. 

And Teuvo crawls on to the bed, kisses Kimmo and then starts to work his way down his chest. “I’ve been thinking about your mouth. Chewing on your mouth guard. Like you don’t know what you do to me.”, Kimmo says quietly and Sebastian can hear Teuvo make a little noise he’s amazed the camera picked up and then Kimmo’s running his hand through Teuvo’s hair, pushing him towards his dick. Not that Teuvo is putting up any kind of fight, he goes easily, mouth opening for Kimmo to push in, swallowing around the head of Kimmo’s cock and bobbing his head and he can hear Kimmo babbling a bit. Can make out “good for me” “Teukka” and some other dirty talk before Kimmo’s pulling Teuvo up and saying “Gonna fuck you right, baby.”

Teuvo makes another kind of pleased noise as he looks up at him, wide eyed as far as Sebastian can see in his profile, the way he whimpers a bit as he goes to his knees and elbows, ass in the air, Kimmo running his hand down his back, over his back and down following the curve of his ass. Sebastian watches, feeling heat rise in his cheeks and the insistent twitch of his dick and he gives up the fight, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them and his underwear down under his ass so he can get his hand on his dick. The slight pressure he applies drags a breathy gasp out of him. And he’s not gay but good porn is good porn.

But this isn’t even good porn, it’s a little grainy but he can see the muscles in Teuvo’s back, the insistent push of Kimmo’s hand in Teuvo’s hair. And that’s enough, his fingers ghosting up the shaft, he’s not jerking off in earnest yet though, thumbs under the head and grits his teeth when he wants to gasp. On screen he can see Teuvo pulling away from Kimmo, “Fuck me, please?”

Kimmo swears, “So fucking desperate, I fucked you yesterday, isn’t that enough?” And Sebastian can literally see Teuvo pouting, see Kimmo tilt his head up by the chin and kisses him, “I can’t deny you anything, baby.” And he can see see Kimmo slap Teuvo’s ass, “Look at you, already know exactly how I want you.” And on screen Kimmo kisses his way down Teuvo’s back and Sebastian is vaguely aware of the way Kimmo’s fingers are working Teuvo open. The way Teuvo’s pressing his hips back, begging for more and Sebastian shudders, his grip on his dick tightening and his hips cant up, pushing his cock through his fist and Kimmo on screen grabs a condom.

Teuvo looks back at him pleading, “Not this time.” And then he groans, Kimmo’s fingers doing something Sebastian can’t see.

But he can hear Kimmo chide him, “You know the rules.” And on screen Teuvo pouts but Kimmo rolls the condom down, Sebastian starting to jerk himself off in earnest now, a little rougher than he usually likes but the idea of getting up to grab lotion or whatever seems like a lot. Getting up and coming back to watch his roommate get fucked is definitely gay. So he licks his palm and strokes his cock insistently as he watches Kimmo’s hands spread Teuvo’s ass under him, lining his dick up and pressing in.

Sebastian can hear his breath coming faster at the same time he hears Teuvo keen, sees him bury his head in the pillow and hears him calling out Kimmo’s name, can see the way Kimmo’s hands are digging into his hips, he’s sure they’d bruise Teukka, who’s so pale and fuck, Sebastian inhales shakily, his hand stutter on his dick as he can see Teuvo reach between himself and the mattress, jerking himself off probably, the way Sebastian is, precome leaking from the head, spread down the shaft with each stroke and he’s letting out little breathy gasps.

On screen, Teuvo is begging for more, one hand grasped in the sheet, the other out of sight under him. “You take it so good for me.”, Kimmo says stroking his fingers through Teuvo’s fair hair. “So perfect for me, my perfect boy.”

Sebastian’s grip on himself tightens, strokes speeding up as the arousal in his stomach coils ever tighter and when he comes it’s like a revelation, the way Teuvo’s shuddering under the blanket of Kimmo’s body. 

He laughs a little shakily, removing his hand from his dick and dabbing at his hand and stomach with his t-shirt. Teuvo and Kimmo are still fucking on camera but Sebastian finally works up the ... whatever necessary to close the window.

Sebastian sighs, rubbing his hand over his face and tucking himself back into his pants. He catches sight of his cellphone and he’s picking it up and running through his contacts before he can even think. His finger lingers on Roope’s contact for a long moment before he presses it.

“Sepe?”

“Hey, can we talk?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me: isconnormcdavidok on tumblr and ismcjesusok on Twitter


End file.
